The present invention relates to a process for preventing the condensation of higher hydrocarbons from hot crude coke oven gas during the conveyance of the coke oven gas from coke ovens to a position of utilization.
The present invention is particularly related to such a process which is employable in conjunction with a process disclosed in German patent application No. P 2,638,348, corresponding to U.S. application Ser. No. 827,809, filed Aug. 25, 1977, wherein hot crude coke oven gas is subjected to a thermal cracking operation by passing the coke oven gas into a thermal cracking reactor and injecting thereinto an O.sub.2 -containing gas, thereby producing a partial combustion of the coke oven gas, with the result that the coke oven gas is cracked.
In such process, the coke oven gas is subjected to a thermal cracking operation without any preliminary cooling or purification operations. Accordingly, it will be apparent that it is of great importance to avoid any condensation of impurities from the coke oven gas prior to entry of the coke oven gas into the thermal cracking reactor.
It will also be apparent that condensation of impurities from a coke oven gas is disadvantageous in any system wherein the coke oven gas is conveyed to a position of utilization.
The temperature of coke oven gas as it leaves the coke ovens is approximately 750.degree. C., and it is possible for higher hydrocarbons to condense out at this temperature. Further, as the coke oven gas is conveyed over relatively long conveyance paths to a position of utilization, the temperature of the coke oven gas will normally be reduced, thereby allowing for the further condensation of additional higher hydrocarbons.